


Sunrise

by LibraryMage



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Found Family, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e15 Trials of the Darksaber, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Sabine gets an apology she wasn't really expecting.





	

The sound of footsteps in the sand behind her was a soft gray, with touches of pale blue threading through it.  She didn’t have to turn around.  She knew who it was.  Those steps were too light to be Kanan’s or Rau’s.  Sabine kept staring at the brilliant colors of the Atollon sunrise as Ezra approached the spot where she sat on the ridge.

“Hey,” he said as he sat down beside her.  Sabine didn’t respond.  She wasn’t trying to ignore him, she just couldn’t really think of anything to say.

“You okay?” he asked.

She shrugged.  “Don’t know,” she said.  “If I'm not, I probably will be, though.”

Ezra shifted beside her, the sound of the moving sand making that soft gray color again.  When he got fidgety like that, it usually meant something was bothering him.  She didn’t say anything.  If he had something to tell her, he would.

“I'm sorry,” he said abruptly.  “About what I said before, about your parents.”

“You didn’t know,” Sabine muttered.  She deliberately avoided looking at him as she traced a pattern in the sand with her finger.  A starbird.  Drawing them was practically a reflex by now.

“Yeah, I didn’t,” Ezra said.  “So I shouldn’t have said anything, and I'm sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you ever miss them?”

To her own surprise, Sabine let out a small laugh and felt a smile twitch across her face.  She nodded.

“All the time,” she said.  “Even when I'm so mad at them for what they did.  How messed up is that?”

“Hera always says grief doesn’t usually make sense,” Ezra said.

“I am _not_ grieving,” Sabine said.  She thought for a second.  “Or, maybe I am.  I don’t know.  What does it matter?”

“I'm sorry.”  Ezra’s voice was soft, its normal dark blue color mixed with green that meant sadness.

“You said that already.”

“No, I meant --” Ezra scrambled to explain.  “Well, yeah, I _am_ sorry about what I said, but what I meant was I'm sorry you lost your family.  And that’s what I should have said before.”

Sabine reached over and took Ezra’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, all the while still not looking at him.

“At least we both found a new family,” she said.  “I like this one better, anyway.”


End file.
